In recent years, an electric vehicle which drives a wheel with driving power generated in an electric motor using electric power supplied from batteries has been developed. Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric motorcycle as an exemplary electric vehicle. In this electric motorcycle, batteries accommodated in a battery case are placed above a rear frame and below a seat.